The present invention relates to a moving material electric control device that controls a moving material such as a door, a window or a seat with an electric actuator and especially to a moving material electric control device that automatically opens a rising-type back door of a motor vehicle and a sliding window of a side door or a roof of a motor vehicle.
JP11-72395A discloses a door opening device of a sliding door at the side of a motor vehicle. In JP10-141409A, in a hatch-back-type car or a station wagon, baggage is taken in or out through a rising-type back door. To assist opening/closing of the back door, a gas spring is mounted. The gas spring contains a high-pressure gas for bearing the weight of the back door and hydraulic oil for applying damping force to the partition end.
JP2004-175211A discloses a back door opening/closing device for assisting opening force with a gas spring and a motor.
However, in a back-door opening/closing device for assisting opening/closing force with a gas spring, in the closed back door, the door is disposed almost in parallel with the gas spring, so that the gas spring does not contribute enough to turn the door. Accordingly, when the door starts to open, the weight of the door makes it difficult to open, and the door rises fastly when pressing force of the gas spring surpasses the weight.
Meanwhile, when a gas spring is used with a motor, a door opens and closes relatively smooth in spite of almost parallel relationship of the door with the gas spring.
But, support assisting force of a gas spring and a motor is not generally proportional to the angles of a door. When the door opens greatly, upward-pressing force of the gas spring becomes greater than the door weight to enable motor-turning force to be created when the door is opened by the motor. The force increases on a slope and at high temperature. The motor requires high output power and gear efficiency is designed at relatively higher extent, so that the motor is rotated at high speed by the force. Thus, the door is likely to open and close quicker than expected.
In a door opening/closing device in which a sliding door on the side or a roof of a motor vehicle opens and closes horizontally, a slope makes opening torque of the door different. Specifically, when the door moves downwards of the slope, motor-turning force is applied to cause the motor to turn at high speed, so that the door is likely to open strongly.